why does nothing ever turn out like it should ?
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: historia que comienza del final xD pareja poco comun, sasuhina, al menos traten T.T reviews por faa !
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja. No lo he terminado, je. La iluminación para la segunda parte todavía no llega, Además si a nadie le interesa dudo que lo siga T.T Por fa rewies! 

Lamentablemente Naruto fue la brillante idea de otra persona y por esa razón no me pertenece… T.T

Ella merece morir… ¿o acercarse más a la vida?

Ella debe morir, tiene que hacerlo. Sonreír tristemente y susurrar… Estaré esperando. Lo dirá tiernamente siempre con el deje de melancolía para luego bajar la vista al suelo nuevamente, ¿Sabías que a lo que ahora se llama depresión antes se le decía melancolía? ¿O nostalgia?

Te echa de menos. ¿Puede algo tan abstracto como "echar de menos" llegue a doler físicamente? Te echa de menos.

Odiaba ese día. Era inmundamente perfecto. Era inhumanamente perfecto. Ni frio ni calor. Suave. Cálido. Tierno. Dulce. Recuerda a sus besos. Un día para estar más de 24 horas. Cálido. Cálido como el calor que se desprendía de tu cuerpo al abrazarlo. Tierno, Tierno como cada vez que te veía a la cara. Dulce. Dulce como el toque de sus dedos con tus labios.

Un día para estar más de 24 horas contigo. Era inhumanamente perfecto.

Juste ese asqueroso día se sentía fatal. Arrodillado en el suelo miraba el cielo llorando a más no poder. Su cara nos mostraba nada. Eso lo hacía aún grotesco, parecía imposible llorar en semejante día y además llorar con tanto dolor y que no haya ninguna expresión en su cara. Siempre fue un chico excepcional, ¿no?

¿Por qué debía sentirse tan mal en un día tan perfecto? Se dejó caer con un ruido seco al pasto seco y roñoso.

…Pagué, sin embargo, para que vinieran a cuidarlo, en fin...

No he dormido bien últimamente. Me quieren meter eso de que tengo depresión. Ja ja. Si así fuese me curaría solo. Tal vez… tal vez necesite ayuda, una guía, ¿no crees…?

Cierra los ojos tiernamente. Sonríe tristemente. Siente sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo.

…En fin… No he podido dormir bien. Por eso fui al doctor. El insomnio es una consecuencia de la depresión. Ellos me lo han dicho, gracioso, ¿no? Entonces eras una persona sumamente triste, nunca pudiste dormir bien; pese cuan bien tratase de hacer las cosas…

Un leve suspiro de resignación negándose a abrir los ojos.

…Ja ja. Ahora me siento culpable.

Yo me sentía tan bien y tu… tan mal. ¿Tan estúpido era que no lo pude ver? Ahora me siento culpable…

Se acomoda en el pasto. Juró no llorar hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún era un niño. Juró no llorar nuevamente, se lo había jurado hace no mucho tiempo.

…Tu hiciste de todo.

Una risa, una risa entristecida.

…¿Siempre pensé en mí? No… pensaba demasiado en ti, de hecho hasta me da vergüenza recordarlo. Que estúpido.

Ríe más alegre. Sus manos agarran el pasto con suavidad.

…Que infantil.

Suelta el pasto con desgana, ¿de qué servía romperlo más de lo que estaba? Entreabre los ojos serio. Un semblante pensativo. Enamorado de un pasado tan ausente. Nostalgia…

…¿Me querías al menos, no?

Su cara se tornó triste. Sintió una presión en el pecho. Si, ella si lo quiso, De verdad lo quería.

…Te vine a pedir otro favor… siempre un tanto egoísta...

Sonríe dulcemente. Respira profundamente con la alegría de los recuerdos. Sus manos se mueven para tocar así toda la superficie posible. Lo más sutilmente posible. Era un frágil cuerpo de porcelana.

…¿Me puedes… ¿Me puedes contar de nuevo… a-aquellos cu-cuentos que… que me…

Un tiempo de duda. La sombra del recuerdo iba quebrando su voz.

…e-esos… cu-cuentos que me… me su-susurrabas…

Cierra los ojos con fuerza reteniendo los recuerdos. La cara triste.

…me… me susurrabas antes de dormir? Por favor…

Su voz se hace suave e inaudible. Llora. Se reprocha. Le había prometido no llorar.

…Por favor. Solo una vez más…

Su semblante se relaja. Sonríe alegremente. Pero por el camino del llanto. Una lágrima nueva. Sonríe alegremente,

Una terrible cara de tristeza. Una cara triste. Otra cara triste.


	2. Chapter 2

He vuelto! En fin… como si fuera de mucha importancia xD  
Bien. Primero que nada! Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto . (lsp en depresion T.T)  
Y segundo que nada! Perdon por futuras faltas de ortografía y gramatica y esas cosas.  
ojala que sea una buena lectura.

- - - - - - - -

Capítulo dos.

Ella cae.

A veces piensa que las cosas no deberían ser así, de verdad que no…

A veces cree ver aún su cuerpo caer. Su cuerpo frágil. Su cuerpo totalmente quebrado.  
A veces sacude sus manos, las pasa con angustia sobre algo para dejar de sentir sus heridas contra sus palmas.  
A veces le urge pegarse contra la muralla. Se siente culpable, muy culpable.

Hola.  
He visto tu sangre correr.  
He visto tu cuerpo abrirse.  
He visto tus energías agotarse.  
He visto tus rodillas caer por el peso de tu cuerpo  
He visto tu pelo flotar, caer sin brillo detrás de ti.  
He visto tu cabeza chocar abruptamente contra el suelo.  
He visto tus manos caer a tu lado.  
He visto tu mascara quebrarse al caer contigo.  
He escuchado tu protector sonar al caer junto a ti.  
También se quebró; extraño…, gracioso… ¿no?  
He visto tus ojos cerrarse.  
He visto como sonreías.  
Y me gustaría decirte hola de nuevo.

Fue muy tarde. Siempre lo estuvo.

Demasiado miedoso. Demasiado cobarde. Demasiado tímido.  
Demasiado encerrado en sí mismo. Demasiado tarde.

Esa vez no importó. Nada de eso. Absolutamente nada.  
Solo ella.  
Y ella…

Se abrió paso entre la gente.  
- ¡Sasuke-kun!  
A golpes, patadas, empujones daba igual.  
- Sasuke… - y bajó los ojos. Él lo sabía. Ella no.

Recoge su cuerpo del suelo. Es como… es como un trapo, roto…  
Está tirada, no hay rigidez en su cuerpo, sus miembros caen sin gracia…

La aprieta con él.  
- Hinata…  
Ella abre sus ojos y se fija en él. Le sonrió. Le pudo haber pegado, odiaba como sonría, odiaba ver como aquella vez.  
- Quería ha-hacer la misión bien… quería que… que todos es-estuviesen bien…

¿Por qué todos y no ella, eh? ¡Que le respondiera eso, eh! ¡Era una estúpida!  
¿Por qué todos y no él?

- P-pero Hinata…  
Ella tomó su mano.  
- Lo siento, Sasuke – le dijo acercándose más a él – Lo siento por todo.

Dejó de sentir la presión de su mano sobre la suya.  
Dejó de sentir su aliento contra su cuello.  
Dejó de sentirla.

La abrazó con más fuerza.  
La sentía fría. Quería darle calor.

- Sasuke…  
Levantó su vista a la quinta Hokage.

…Tiene los ojos llorosos…  
- Déjame verla, deja, que la llevamos a quirófano – le dijo con una sonrisa y su voz más dulce – No hay mucho tiempo, Sasuke, déjame verla…

¿Qué le iban a hacer?  
No, no, no…  
¿Qué le iban a hacer?  
Él sabía que no serviría de nada.  
¿Qué le iban a hacer?  
Ella ya no está. Él lo sabe muy bien. Si, muy bien.

Tsunade toma a Hinata de sus brazos pese que él la haya apartado. Un leve empujón de la mujer hizo que la soltara. La tomó entre sus brazos y corrió apresuradamente a una pieza cercana seguida por varios doctores más.

Sasuke se quedó ahí. De rodillas. Solo. Abrazándose a sí mismo e inclinándose tanto que su frente tocó el suelo.

Ya no importaba. No importaban sus compañeros. Una que pedía explicaciones y otro que le miraba con tristeza. No importaba toda esa gente que transitaba exaltada por la conmoción por los pasillos del viejo hospital. Y no importan tampoco.

Fue todo tan rápido.  
Un par de grandes águilas negras irrumpen en las puertas del hospital. Son todas parte de la invocación de Hinata. Las reconoció de inmediato. Él también las tenía, ella se las había presentado y compartido. Fue un regalo y le dejó firmar esa especie de contrato.

"…Así, de alguna manera, siempre estaremos conectados…"  
Así le dijo aquel día de otoño mientras pisaba hojas secas. Uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. Estaban debajo de un árbol y él la veía alegre pisar las hojas. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.  
"¿No quieres pisar hojas conmigo?" y le sonrió. Solo a él.

Los doctores y enfermeras corrieron a los ninjas heridos. Ella negó su ayuda, quería ver a sus compañeros bajo cuidado primero.  
Se apoyó contra la pared viendo como sus compañeros eran puestos en camillas y como sus invocaciones, por falta de chakra, iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Solo una quedó. Un frío y elegante cuervo negro. Nadie sabía si era una invocación como las otras, pues la mayoría de las veces acompañaba a la chica.

Hacían un raro contraste.  
Una criatura tan negra junto a un ser tan blanco. Tan puro.

Aquel cuervo de ojos rojos, de un rojo muy oscuro, casi negro, lo habían visto muchas volar cerca de ella o posarse en uno de sus hombros. Era agresivo con otros pero se mantenía quieto junto a ella.

"¿El cuervo? No sé…" y dirigió su vista al ave. Acarició su suave collar de plumas y lo miró pensativa. "Lo encontré muy lastimado en el bosque. Traté de ayudarlo pero me hacía daño cada vez que me acercaba, insistí un poco y lo pude ayudar. Lo dejé ir pero cada vez que estaba en el bosque lo encontraba. Un día se vino conmigo y bueno… Aunque a veces se va… Él puede hacer lo que quiera, tiene unas hermosas alas para eso, ¿no?"  
Él asintió.  
"Es libre…"dijo por último luego de ver al cuervo volar de su hombro y alejarse con el viento. Su vista se entristeció al verlo volar.  
"¿Por eso no le has puesto nombre?"  
Ella se fijó en él. Le sonrió con tranquilidad.  
"Tal vez."

Él la vio. Pero no hizo nada.  
Ella lo vio, él lo sabe, pero tampoco hizo nada.  
Él la vio y no hizo nada hasta que la vio caer.

Muy tarde. Siempre muy tarde.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Fin! De este capitulo al menos P o sea, depende de lo sigo   
enfeeen igual me gustó xD  
y eu--- hay como errores con los verbos, no? Unos estan en pasado, otros en presente, esta medio enredado, no? Pero igual se entiendo, no? O sea, eso espero. Es que siempre me pasa de no hacer bien las conjugaciones (5 puntos menos en los trabajos del colegio xDD), normalmente los arreglo pero esta vez me gustó como quedó asi que lo deje asi. Se entiende, no? Por fa diganme los que se animan a dejar review  
reviewa pliiiis T.T


End file.
